


Yuri on Caffeine (AKA, a thing spawned from insanity)

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, You’ll have to read to finding out what this shit even is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: Monika gives Yuri caffeine.A bomb goes off inside the girl.WARNING: There’s a lot of swearing. And I mean A LOT.





	Yuri on Caffeine (AKA, a thing spawned from insanity)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurixMonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/gifts), [WelcomeToIkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToIkya/gifts), [Blue_Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crown/gifts), [SoullessVanillaDolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessVanillaDolly/gifts), [GriiffinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/gifts).



> So my friends and I had a bit of a discussion and I volunteered to write a one shot about what we had discussed. 
> 
> I’m about to have a lot of fun now~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy because this is gonna be fucking awesome.
> 
> By the way, we’re all probably insane.

Yuri POV

 

”Hey Yuri, do you want to grab some coffee on the way back to my house?”

 

I turned my head to see Monika, smiling away with a coupon in her hand.

 

”I got this from a friend! She said the coffee at this place is amazing so I wanted to try it! Sayori and Natsuki don’t like coffee so I thought maybe you would want to go!”

 

”I-I would love to! It’s just... I’ve never had caffeine before.”

 

Monika’s eyes widen. 

 

”How have you survived life without caffeine?! I drink coffee all the time just to-”

 

”To?”

 

”T-To make sure I’m awake in the morning! Y-Yeah... that....”

 

I could see the lies from miles away but I just sighed and let it go this time.

 

”Alright, I’ll go try the coffee with you.”

 

”Yay! This is gonna be a lot of fun!”

 

The brunette linked her arm around mine and I could feel my face heat up. 

 

”Y-You’re being a lot like Sayori now...”

 

”What? Am I not allowed to be excited to go on a date with my beautiful girlfriend?”

 

I blushed and looked away. ”N-No...”

 

”Then I’ll be as touchy-feely as I want~” She giggled.

 

Arm in arm, we walked out of the school and in pursuit of a cafe and some coffee.

 

******

 

Monika POV

 

I learned really quickly at that cafe that Yuri should never have caffeine. EVER.

 

When we arrived, everything was still fine. The cafe was adorable and the smell of coffee lured us in. 

 

I ordered for both of us since Yuri had no clue what any of the types of coffee were. She looked at the menu like someone trying to read something in a foreign language.

 

We took our seats near a window booth. The warm sunshine enveloped us and we eagerly chatted away as we waited for our drinks.

 

”Café au laits?”

 

I turned my head to a female waiter holding a tray with two coffee cups.

 

”Yes that’s us.”

 

”Alright. Here you go! Please enjoy!”

 

She set our cups in front of us with a smile and headed off to complete her next order.

 

”The staff seem nice,” My girlfriend said, giving the coffee some confused looks.

 

”Yeah. I’ll definitely give this place some good reviews.” I giggled slightly as I watched her, taking a sip of my coffee. 

 

It wasn't too hot. A perfect warm hot temperature with a bit of a bitter taste, but still having a nice sweet and creamy flavor. 

 

I love coffee so much.

 

”Are you gonna try it?”

 

The purple haired girl gave me a startled look, her trance on the coffee now broken. Her face flushed red and she turned her gaze away from the table.

 

”Y-Yes! I-I was just going to...” She stuttered out.

 

”Then what are you waiting for silly?” I chuckled.

 

She gave me a small pout out of frustration for my teasing, and then daintily picked the cup up. Her amethyst eyes gave it one more quick stare before she took a sip.

 

”Well?”

 

Nothing.

 

She didn’t say a word. She just... stopped moving.

 

”Um, Yuri? Honey? Are you okay?”

 

I waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn’t respond.

 

”Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong?” I could hear my voice getting panicky, each word sounding a bit shakier.

 

I looked at her face and to my surprise I saw her eyes were completely dilated, their small appearance making her look mildly insane.

 

”Y-Yuri...?”

 

She finally moved, slowly bringing her hand up and then in one quick movement, she downed the rest of her coffee, jerking her head back like she was trying to take a shot.

 

”Yuri, what the hell is wrong?!”

 

Her body froze again, and then with an almost drunken crazed smile, she passed out.

 

”YURI?!”

 

******

 

I ended up having to drag her home with me.

 

I didn’t know what the coffee or more likely the caffeine did to her, but I was concerned. I knew people could have an opposite reaction to caffeine where instead of feeling more awake they felt sleepy, but I hadn’t heard of people just fucking collapsing after drinking a single cup of coffee.

 

Yuri was definitely heavier than me considering her... chest... and her... very... very godly muscles... but I was strong enough to manage. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant thing on my back, but the sensation of her boobs against my back was worth it.

 

Heh... I guess I’m a bit of a perv...

 

I opened the door to my house, and saw Sayori and Natsuki playing video games in my family room.

 

”I’m back!”

 

”Geez, what took you so long? You said we were going to hang out here and then you-Whoa! What the fuck is wrong with Yuri?!”

 

Natsuki stares wide eyed at the passed out Yuri, the creepy smile still stuck on her face.

 

Sayori pauses the game and gets up to see what Natsuki had yelled at.

 

”YUUUUU?! Why does she look like... like...”

 

”Monika, you didn’t drug her did you?”

 

”Why the hell would you think that Natsuki?!” I responded.

 

”I don’t know, maybe because she looks high as fuck right now!”

 

”I didn’t drug her! We went to a cafe and had some coffee and apparently Yuri hadn’t ever had caffeine in her life so who knows what it didn’t to her!”

 

”EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER!”

 

The coral haired girl’s loud voice stopped us both in the middle of our next retorts. We shut our mouths tightly and waited to here our girlfriend speak.

 

”Look, for now, we should have Yu lay down and rest. When she wakes up we’ll-”

 

”You don’t need to worry about that! I’m already wide awake!”

 

We all turned our heads to see Yuri with her eyes wide open, her eyes even more dilated than before.

 

”Y-Yu?!”

 

”IFEELGREATTHANKYOUVERYMUCHANDICANNOTWAITTOHAVESOMEMOREFUNWITHYOUALL!”

 

”What the fuck did you even say?!” The pinkette said with an exasperated look.

 

”Oh my god...” Was all Sayori could manage to say.

 

”ICAN’TWAITANYLONGERITFEELSLIKEMYBODYISGONNAEXPLODEINEEDTORUNANDDOSOMETHING!“

 

And then, she started singing. The words were of course barely understandable and I’m pretty sure most people wouldn’t even say she was singing much less speaking anything.

 

However, I could barely react because I was completely confused and disoriented.

 

”Did she just sing [HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA](https://youtu.be/ZZ5LpwO-An4) in 5 seconds?” Sayori gawked.

 

”Sayo... how the hell did you understand that.”

 

”I know that song word for word and I’ve listened to it more than 10,000 times.”

 

”WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THAT SONG OF ALL THINGS THAT MUCH?!”

 

”I LIKE IT NAT!”

 

”I can’t... what the hell... I...” I sputtered out.

 

”SAYONARA BITCHES!”

 

Yuri kicked the door down and dashed out of the house at speeds I didn’t even know she could run at.

 

”YURI! NO!” I screamed, running out the door to chase her.

 

”FUCK!” Natsuki yelled, following after me along with Sayori.

 

This is absolute chaos.

 

******

 

Yuri POV

 

I’veneverfeltsoalivebeforeinmylife!

 

Wait! Slooooooow down Yuri friend! Cool it just a bit! Your thoughts need to be understandable at least.

 

What was I saying?

 

Eh, who the fuck cares?! LET’S GO FUCKING INSANE!

 

I dashed across the street where a line of trees were.

 

”TREES? FUCK IT LET’S GO!”

 

I jumped up and grabbed the nearest branch. I pulled myself up so I was standing on it, and then made a leap to the next tree.

 

”HOLY FUCK YES!”

 

Why am I screaming? Whatever! I don’t give a fuck.

 

”Yuri! Get down!”

 

A voice called out to me. Who? I don’t know. But they’re no stopping me from the time of my fucking life.

 

”NEVER!” 

 

I started to move faster and sure enough, the voices and footsteps faded into the distance until I couldn’t hear them anymore.

 

Hmmm... where to go...

 

A car engined roared in the background.

 

Roar...

 

I know.

 

”Time to go to the fucking zoo and become a fucking badass goddess of the amazon!”

 

******

 

I forgot you had to pay to enter zoos...

 

WELL FUCK THAT!

 

I had leaped through trees, jumped on top of cars, and kicked a hippy in the face (on accident of course. It was his fault any way. HE WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN’T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!) just to get to the fucking zoo. The last thing I was doing was paying.

 

My mind was racing along with my heart. I had never felt so awake and energetic in my life. And it felt soooo fucking great.

 

I need to get coffee and caffeine more often. This stuff is awesome.

 

Who the fuck cares if my vocabulary has gone down to Natsuki’s level?! The way she talks is pretty cute either way! (A/N: THAT ROAST THO! Also mild flirting. This is really weird to write. Wtf am I even doing right now)

 

I marched my way up the front gate since there was no way in hell I was gonna even attempt to jump over that wall when I could risk getting a face full of concrete. I refuse to damage my face! I want to be able to kiss all of my adorable girlfriends without feeling pain.

 

So, badass front door break in it would be.

 

I didn’t even pay mind to the ticket receptionist. I just headed for the gate. Unfortunately, they had security.

 

”M’am, I’m sorry, but you need to pay to get in.”

 

The guard was taller than me by a few inches. He had a taser and baton at his side and his arms looked fairly ripped.

 

However, it didn’t matter to me.

 

I AM GETTING IN THAT FUCKING ZOO.

 

”Get ready~” I giggled maniacally. 

 

”Huh?”

 

The smile disappeared and I punched him in the gut. He let out a pained grunt, his eyes bulging. His weight shifted more into my closed fist and with my free hand, I gave him a karate chop to the nerve on the neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he toppled to the ground. 

 

A few gasps and cries caught my ears as people noticed my sudden attack.

 

”Well that’s just fucking great.”

 

It’s not stopping me either way though.

 

I kicked the gate open and dashed in just as some new guards came running after me, tasers and handcuffs with them.

 

”YOU WON’T CATCH ME ALIVE SUCKERS!”

 

******

 

The guards were fast. They were really fucking fast.

 

I looked like a sweat rag used by someone over 10 years who had never washed the thing before.

 

My hair was disheveled, sweat was dripping down my face, my clothes had gotten ripped from jumping, climbing and running on fences (and failing). I had also run into at least 50 people, a million food stands and nearly ran into a brick wall.

 

Things were going horribly.

 

And yet, the adrenaline rush from the caffeine was still aive and kicking.

 

So, I was still letting myself enjoy this life of chaos and freedom.

 

Well, I still had a schedule though. 

 

I came to the zoo for a creature that could roar... what better animal then lions!

 

I sounded demented.

 

But I didn’t give a shit.

 

I turned the corner, yet again, running into a person who angrily grumbled to themselves, and saw the sign with the lion picture on it.

 

”OH HELL YES I FOUND IT!”

 

The Lion’s Den they had labeled it as.

 

Well soon, these lions are getting a new queen.

 

The guards were still failing me but I knew they wouldn’t for long.

 

Despite the smooth glass wall, I managed to climb it (because at this point, what couldn’t caffeinated me do?). The footsteps had stopped and were replaced by gasps and concerned voices.

 

”I-Is she trying to get into the lion habitat...?”

 

”What should we do?!”

 

”Calm down you two... I’m sure she’ll fall down. The glass is hard to grip after all.”

 

Yeah, no way old man. I AM NOT FALLING DOWN TODAY!

 

My grip tightened and I pushed myself up the glass wall. I had learned some things about glass: humidity made it stickier and my sweat sticky skin only helped that.

 

It did get a bit slippery at times, but my motivation to not be tasered was a big help.

 

Eventually, I made it to the top of the wall and I was able to look inside the enclosure. The lions looked curiously at me, their eyes glued to my face.

 

”Awww, look at all the big kitties!” I laughed.

 

And then, I jumped in.

 

A few guests screamed and the guards were pounding at the glass, trying to break in.

 

”Don’t worry M’am! We’ll get you-”

 

”Mind your own business,” I growled, shooting them a glare.

 

The guard recoiled from the other side, shocked.

 

I continued on my way to the lions.

 

There were seven: 4 females and 3 males, one of the males being a white lion (A/N: White lions and albino lions are different. I swear I’m not making this up).

 

The white lion was the largest and strongest looking of the three males so I assumed it was the leader of the pride.

 

”Perfect. What better steed than the pride leader who is also a rare type of lion?”

 

I strolled casually up to the leader of the lions. His head perked up and a small growl echoed from his throat. He slowly got up and started to inch his way toward me. I simply just smiled.

 

”Hmm... they named you Kodjo... a fitting name for you. It’s suits you very well,” I purred

 

Kodjo seemed confused at my tone, looking a bit more hesitant to approach me. The people outside just stared at me, mouthed agape.

 

”This girl... is talking to the lion...”

 

”Is she from a mental ward?!”

 

”Should we call the cops chief?”

 

The chief guard just gawked at the sight. He was completely shocked at the fact that I wasn’t dead or at least being attacked by the lions.

 

”It’s okay Kodjo... I won’t hurt you... but you need to learn that I’m stronger than you.”

 

I took more steps forward and the lion started to back up, intimidated by me. He growled nervously, the other lions joining in with their own snarls and roars.

 

Eventually, I got arms length close to the leader, who was now hissing and roaring, his claws clenching into the ground, ready to murder me if I tried anything.

 

Isn’t this fucking great? I’m in killing range for this lion. But this lion needs to know it’s place.

I. AM. QUEEN.

With a quick movement, I jumped and landed on top of the lion. He roared angrily and bolted, trying to fling me off. But I held on tightly to his mane, grinning like an idiot and screaming at the same time.

 

”YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW! WE’RE DOING THIS TEXAS STYLE! FOR YEEHAW STAAAAAAATE!” (A/N: I did that for you my friend. And sorry for any Texans I have just offended)

 

”This girl is batshit crazy!” A guard cried out.

 

”M-Maybe we should call the higher ups now...”

 

A guard used his communication device to contact more police. I didn’t care of course. Why would I?

 

I’M HAVING A FUCKING RODEO WITH A FLIPPIN’ LION! NOTHING IS COOLER THAN THIS!

 

Kodjo was starting to get out of breath, his kicking and bucking slowing down and his breathing quickening.

 

”STARTING TO LEARN HUH?! I’M THE LEADER NOW KODJO! I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOU AND YOUR PRIDE WILL DO AS I SAAAAAAAAY!” I screeched at the top of my lungs.

 

He roared once more and tried to kick me off but couldn’t. My iron grip on his mane was too strong for him.

 

The leader stopped kicking, breathing heavily. He laid his tired body down, allowing me to hop off.

 

”I AM THE PRIDE LEADER!” I shouted.

 

Kodjo looked at me with his big eyes, and then bowed his head in recognition for my strength and victory.

 

”It’s my win!” I cheered with a grin on my face. This was so exciting.

 

I control a pride of lions. And, best of all, I CAN FUCKING RIDE THE LIONS! I’D LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF BADASS AMAZON WOMAN FROM THE MOVIES EMERGING OUT OF THE JUNGLE LIKE A FUCKING WARRIOR!

 

As I was screeching in my head, the other lions has approached me as well. They had their heads slightly bowed and one of the younger females came up and nuzzled my arm.

 

My eyes sparkled with delight, and I hugged the lion. ”Awwwwww! You guys really are just giant kitty cats~!”

 

The lioness purred, nuzzling me even more.

 

”Is that... Yuri from school?” A student visitor pointed.

 

”What the hell, it is! It’s that bookworm who’s friends with that depressed dead weight, the abused loli and the piano freak!” Another guy, his friend most likely, cried out.

 

Who. The fuck. Just insulted my girlfriends.

 

No one is allowed to do that.

 

THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN CRITICIZE MY GIRLFRIENDS IS ME ALONE!

 

”HEY DICKWADS! YOU’RE ABOUT TO GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF YOU FOR MAKING FUN OF MY GIRLFRIENDS!”

 

”What the fuck?! That chick heard us?!”

 

”Dude we need to run!”

 

”She’s in the enclosure, there’s no way she cou-”

 

”CHARGE MY PRIDE!”

 

I jumped back onto Kodjo and roared. He and the pride roared with me, and we charged at the glass wall.

 

”TIME TO JUMP GUYS! LET’S FUCKING DO THIS!”

 

The lions ran at the wall and when the timing was right, they jumped.

 

It wasn’t enough to jump the entire wall, but it was high enough to climb the rest.

 

Visitors screamed and ran away as the lions were starting to make their way out, with me and Kodjo escaping the enclosure first.

 

The two students were petrified in fear, unable to run or even scream. I glared daggers at them and Kodjo growled at my offenders.

 

”Hello~” I said with a way too cheerful voice. ”I’m ready to cut a bitch, and Kodjo would love to rip you to shreds so just stay there and I’ll give you your deserved punshiments you twats~!”

 

I took out my knife (because why the fuck would you not carry around a knife. I also have a gun, but that’s only for dire emergencies. These two twats aren’t that important) and gently pulled on the white lion’s mane. He reared his legs and then charged, ready to hunt.

 

The students screamed but they weren’t fast enough to out run a lion. Kodjo pinned one of them down with his passive paws and I jumped onto the other one, holding a knife to his throat.

 

”PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANNA DIIIIEEEE!” The boy screamed in my grip.

 

”Will you take back everything you said then,” I snarled, pressing the knife into his neck slightly to keep him still. A small trail a blood ran down his skin.

 

”YES I DO! I TAKE ALL OF IT BACK! I’M BEGGING YOU, DON’T KILL ME!”

 

”And you?” I hissed in the direction of the other student pinned under my lion steed.

 

”I-I DO TOO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE...” He cried. Kodjo roared at him and he yelped in fear.

 

”Alright then. I’ll let you two go. But know if I ever hear you bad mouth any of my girlfriends, I’ll take this knife and engrave it in your throat.”

 

They both nodded frantically and I released my captive, who scrambled away in a hurry. I gestured to Kodjo, who did the same, his captive still frozen in fear.

 

”Now this was a fun visit to the zoo! I am totally coming back here!”

 

”IN THE NAME OF THE LAW I ORDER YOU TO STEP AWAY FROM THE LIONS, PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS!”

 

A force of police cane running towards me and my lion pride. All of the lions snarled and roared in anger.

 

Well shit, I forgot about the guards... this is going to be a fucking pain in the ass...

 

”Oh really,” I taunted. ”Come and make me.”

 

I smirked and hopped back onto Kodjo.

 

”LET’S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! MOVE OUT MY PRIDE!”

 

We all roared and charged away.

 

”GET BACK HERE! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!”

 

”EAT MY FUCKING DUST! FUCK THE LAW! AND FUCK THE POLICE!”

I pulled out my gun (it’s a lovely rifle~ And how I hide it? That’s a secret~) and grinned at the police.

 

”Alright then. You asked for it. LET’S FUCKING DO THIS ACTION MOVIE STYLE!!”

 

******

 

Monika POV

 

”Where the hell did she go?!” Natsuki grumbled, letting out frustrated sigh. 

 

We had had been searching for hours and Yuri was still nowhere to be seen.

 

”Ugh... my feet hurt Nat... CARRY ME!”

 

”Sayo, you’re twice my size and wei-OH FUCK!”

 

A tired Sayori jumped onto the pinkette’s back, earning her many pained groans and lots and lots of cursing.

 

”Guys... stay focused,” I chided.

 

Although, even I was losing my patience. 

 

Hours upon hours we had been searching. My feet hurt, my head hurt and most of all, I was pretty sure I was going insane. Sayori and Natsuki got along, but sometimes... I just couldn’t handle them.

 

”Moni, it’s been hours, we don’t know where Yuri has gone. We should just stop for now and hope she comes back later,” Sayori insisted.

 

I shook my head. ”No way! This is my fault and I-”

 

”HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

 

Natsuki’s yelling grabbed both of our attention and we turned her our heads. Her finger was pointed at the top of the hill on the street and I could feel my jaw drop.

 

”Is that... a lion?!”

I closed my eyes and opened them, believing I was hallucinating, but the lion didn’t fade away from my vision.

 

There’s a lion. A freaking lion in the neighborhood.

 

”What the actual fuck is happening?!” The pinkette screamed.

 

”YEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWW!”

 

That voice...

 

”YURI?!” I shrieked.

 

Sayori’s eyes widened. ”Wait, YU?! That was Yu?!”

 

As the lion got closer I could see Yuri more.

 

”Oh my god she’s riding the lion...” Natsuki gawked.

 

Our purple haired girlfriend was indeed, riding the white lion, a rifle in hand with the most crazed smile on her face that I’ve ever seen. Her jewel like eyes were dilated. Her clothes were torn and battered exposing her godly... um... I mean, strong... muscles. A little bit of blood was staining her tattered clothing.

 

She looked like a psychopathic murderer but the same time... there was something really hot about it...

 

”She looks like an amazon warrior princess from a movie!” Sayori squealed, her eyes glued onto Yuri.

 

”Fuck man... that is sexy...” Natsuki mumbled, covering her now bleeding nose.

 

Meanwhile I was just speechless. How the hell were you supposed to react to this?

 

”YIPEEEEE! BEAT THAT COP! MESS WITH ME AND I’LL SHOOT A HOLE IN YA!”

 

Yuri laughed maniacally, a grin plastered to her face. The lion roared loudly, continuing its charge down towards us.

 

My amethyst eyed girlfriend turned her head and noticed me. Her smile widened, but this time it didn’t look like she was insane. She looked excited and alive.

 

”HEY MONIKA AND EVERYONE! WANNA JOIN ME?!” She shouted.

 

I couldn’t think.

 

She looked like a fucking goddess. Like a sexy warrior Amazon like Sayori said.

 

Sayori was screeching at this point, her eyes sparkling as the sexiest thing we had ever seen came closer.

 

Natsuki didn’t look excited but her nose was bleeding up a storm. Her face was red and she was obviously dying over Yuri and her appearance.

 

And me?

 

Well, I was hyperventilating and drooling. I would’ve fainted but I will myself to stay conscious and take in the beautiful sight.

 

My girlfriend was murdering guards.

 

But all I could see was her golden sexiness.

 

I gulped.

 

”Holy fuck I’m gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hello.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g7_VlmEamUQ) 
> 
> I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.
> 
> I literally lost all my sanity writing this.
> 
> A little bit of Monika: So, do we all agree never to give Yuri caffeine again?
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: Yeppie doo! My feet hurt so much after that...
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: Yeah, I’m never searching that long for caffeine high Yuri again
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): I’m so sorry... I didn’t think I’d go that crazy... and I made all of you worry...
> 
> Captain Soarinh Sayo: Aww, don’t worry Yu! We’re all just tired, that’s all! We’re not mad!
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Sayori is right. We were worried, but we’re not angry with you. You don’t have to apologize sweetheart. We all love you~ <3
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: <3 <3
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: <(☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎3
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): <(☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎3
> 
> A little bit of Monika: I am still confused by that emote you two use...
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: Can I use it????
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: no Sayo. This is our thing
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): Yes. I’m sorry Sayori.
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: Hmph....
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Aw, don’t sulk sunshine. Here, we can use this emote with each other <٩( ᐛ )و3
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: OOO~ <٩( ᐛ )و3
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: Wtf is that even supposed to be??
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): I’m very confused...
> 
> A little bit of Monika: It’s our thing~
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: Yep!
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo: Oh! I gotta run! My stomach is summoning me else where! Love you all! <3
> 
> Captain Soaring Sayo has logged off.
> 
> A little bit of Monika: That girl never stops eating... does she
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: nope. I’m lucky I can even fend her off with 5 cupcakes...
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): that sounds like a pain
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: it is. Baking ingredients are expensive
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): Well, I think I’m going to log off now. I still feel disoriented from all the caffeine.
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: Yes, go take a nap. You’re gonna need it.
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Night sweetie~ <3
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): <3
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: <(☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎3
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby): <(☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎3
> 
> KnifuWaifu(feeling stabby) has logged off.
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Well, what should we do?
> 
> Cupsuki Buffsuki: I actually need to bake some cupcakes today so I think I’m gonna head out now too
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Awww, no way! Don’t leave me alone Natsuki~
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: Moni, I have plans....
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Fine. But you have to give me a cupcake.
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: the cupcakes are for all of you anyway so you’re getting one regardless
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Ooo~ what kind?
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: I’m experimenting with a new recipe. It’s supposed to be light and easy on the stomach and low calorie
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Awww, how sweet of you~
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: ????
> 
> A little bit of Monika: You’re making them for Yuri and Sayori right? You know, to make sure they aren’t too heavy on Yuri’s stomach after all that caffeine and won’t make Sayori fat.
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: That’s not true dummy. It’s an experiment
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Sure it is~
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: Shut up...
> 
> A little bit of Monika: You know you love me my little Oreo~
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake: of course I do. I gotta go now tho. Love ya
> 
> Cupsuki Buffcake has logged off.
> 
> A little bit of Monika: Ahhhh.... I love my girlfriends~
> 
> A little bit of Monika has logged off.


End file.
